


Winning a Dragon's Heart

by Kairoua



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: After the mountains before cirilla, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Everybody thank grammarly, Fix-It, Geralt is a stuborn ass, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is also stubborn, Roach is the Best (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairoua/pseuds/Kairoua
Summary: Geralt finds Jaskier after six months. The Witcher needs his help. The bard isn't having it. Roach is stubborn and makes Jaskier come with them. Geralt is curious about what happened to his bard over the last six months. Jaskier's draconic pride won't let him do what he desperately wants.I have shite grammar and punctuation so I am so sorry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds Jaskier. Jaskier refuses to travel with the Witcher again. Roach is stubborn just like Geralt. Jaskier ends up tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re from Tumblr than the first 600-ish words are just the prompt.

Six months. That’s how long it had been since Jaskier had left him. It had been six months of hopping from town to town, running away from the slightest whisper of a Witcher nearby and vehemently denying all attachment to the man.

It was rather peaceful. Besides the fact that Jaskier has almost died twice, been robbed several times and only had a worn cloak, a lute and the clothes on his back to his name, he was alright. Made some friends and enemies, left a few broken hearts here and there (not nearly as much as he once had). But there was always the nagging sensation to go back.

Run back to his Witcher and beg for him to take him back. The bard always pushed it away, his draconic pride not allowing him to even begin acting on that thought. So, he ran. Ran as far and as much as he could.

Then Geralt caught him. Found him in some ran down tavern, crooning a crowd favourite with emotions that were far too real to mistake. The Witcher had waited for the bard to finish before approaching, ignoring the shock and hurt that crossed the bard’s face.

“I need your help.” Jaskier glared harshly, spinning on his heel and making his way over to his table, “Oh now you need me, do you? I’m not just some burden that did nothing but fuck up your life then?” Geralt sighed, grabbing the bard’s arm and spinning him around, “Please. I need your help to get into a party.”

The bard scoffed, picking up his cloak while shaking the hand, “Find some other bard Witcher. It’s not my problem.” Geralt refuses to pay attention to how much those words stung, instead hopelessly calling out the bard’s name as he made his way upstairs.

~~~~~

When Jaskier came downstairs in the morning he did not expect to be met with the Witcher waiting at the table by the front door. The bard ignored him, going for the door when Geralt spoke, “Roach is ready to go.”

Jaskier stopped short, turning toward the Witcher. With the way the man slightly flinched Jaskier could only guess how murderous he looked right now, “I’m not going with you.” Geralt opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Jask spoke, “No Geralt. You said I was nothing but a burden. You hurt me physically, mentally and emotionally. You said that the one blessing life could give you was to take me off your hands. So, leave me the fuck. Alone.”

The bard stormed out after that, noticing how Roach was indeed ready to go, standing by the front door with her reigns loosely tied around a post. The horse nickered, coming forward and nudging the bard lightly. Jaskier smiled down at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he ran his fingers through her mane, “Hello beautiful~” She snorted slightly, nibbling his fingers lightly as she ate the sugar cube he offered.

“Take care of our Witcher yeah? He’s a stubborn bastard.” Roach nudged him again, neighing when he turned to leave. She bit his cloak, refusing to let go even when he offered another sugar cube. He groaned, looking her in the eyes and chuckling when he saw the stubbornness reflected at him, “Just like Geralt…”

Said man walked out of the inn at that exact moment, surprise morphing his features for a second before it settled into a look of concern, “Jaskier what happened to you?” The bard furrowed his brow until a cool breeze blew along the exposed skin of his side. His tunic having come up when Roach pulled him back by the cloak.

“Shit.” Geralt stomped over, gently prying the cloak from Roach’s teeth only to throw it over the bard’s head so he could get a better look at his back. Geralt glared at the jagged scar that ran from the bard’s hip to his shoulder blade, unnaturally jerking toward his ribcage.

Jaskier finally got a handle on his clothes, ripping the cloak off his head and tugging his shirt down within indignant huff, “What the bloody hell Geralt?!” The Witcher merely grunted, glaring at the now covered mark before turning it on the bard, “What happened?” Jask rolled his eyes, fixing his clothes and adjusting his lute before speaking, “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Geralt’s glare hardened, the silent threat clear as day in his stare but Jaskier seemed rather unfazed with the look, “There’s no use in crying over spilt milk Geralt they’re already dead.” The bard turned on his heel, unwilling to hear whatever it was the Witcher wanted to say, “Now if you don’t mind me, I shall take my leave. Farewell.”

Before Jaskier could make it past the stables there was a harsh tug on his cloak, followed by a disgruntled sort of snort, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” The bard was once again met with Roach’s stubborn eyes, her stare very clearly telling him that he was not leaving again. The bard glared but this seemed to just prompt Roach into narrowing her stare, unblinking and resolute.

Jaskier threw his head back, groaning long and loud like the dramatic man he is, “Fine! I’ll go with you to this stupid party! But I swear to god Geralt if you do anything to me, I will hurt you and go home.” The Witcher hid his smile, not seeing the point in riling Jaskier up with any snide remarks on his threat. Jaskier took Roach by the reins, leading back over to Geralt and giving the reins to him before vaguely gesturing with his hand.

“Lead the way, Witcher, not like I know where to go from here.” Geralt grunted shortly, ignoring the squeeze of discomfort in his chest in favour of picking Jaskier up and dumping in Roach’s saddle. The bard spluttered and blushed a deep hue of red but settled down rather quickly. He seemed mildly uncomfortable atop her but Geralt brushed it off as the bard never having been on a horse before.

They set off, Jaskier oddly quiet as he stared straight ahead, his fingers running through Roach’s mane methodically. Even after six months of getting used to silence once again, he hated this. Hated how quiet everything was. Hated how even though Jaskier was finally here, by his side once again, it was still so quiet. Geralt wanted the bard to talk and chatter like he used to. He wanted him to smile back at him while he pranced along ahead, and he just wanted what they had back.

Geralt faltered in his step at the thought process, his breath stalling and his heart beating fast enough to be considered normal human standards as he came to the slow realisation that he was in love with Jaskier. This loud, annoying bard that seemed to hate his very existence right now was holding his heart and probably had been for quite some time now… Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. I’m not quite sure what I’m doing for this story but we’re gonna write and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt apologises. Jaskier gives him a chance to prove himself. The two bond over what happened the last six months. Geralt wants to murder something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring chapter, sorry guys. I am having a mad writers block and writing this was harder than I care to admit.

“I’m sorry.” They were barely ten minutes into the trip when Geralt had said that. Jaskier hadn’t heard it at first, his mind preoccupied with other things as he turned toward the Witcher with a far-off look, “Sorry?” Geralt suppressed his smile, waiting until Jaskier was properly looking at him before speaking again, “I’m sorry.” Jaskier stared at him for a long moment before narrowing his gaze, “For what?” 

Geralt cleared his throat, turning back toward the trail and avoiding the bard’s intense stare, “Everything. For all the things I’ve said to you, all the times I hurt you in any way, but mostly for taking you for granted.” Jaskier’s stare softened the slightest bit but he still held the glare as Geralt continued. 

“I-… I didn’t think I could ever drive you away.” The bard scoffed at that, rolling his eyes but keeping quiet, “You became a constant that never left no matter what I did or said that I believed that time would be no different.” Jaskier thought back on the moment, remembered the way his heart had broken at the malice laced in those words and the anger in those beautiful amber eyes that the bard loved so much. 

“Jask, I can never apologise enough for what I did but please. Let me make it up to you.” The bard looked at Geralt, noting the way he had stopped them to look at the bard head-on, silently pleading with his eyes. Jaskier sighed softly, offering a smile as he nodded once, “I was always too weak against you. Alright then. But if you so much as look at me wrong Geralt, I will burn you to a crisp.” 

Geralt gave his own small smile back, brushing off the strange threat before leading them forwards, “I will try my hardest.” After that Jaskier was mostly back to how he usually was. He chattered about everything and anything, his hands constantly switching between making hand movements and playing with Roach’s mane. He didn’t touch his lute once though, which Geralt found rather strange since the bard would find music inspiration in almost anything. 

When it started to get darker, they stopped to set up camp, Jaskier hopping off Roach and kissing her on the nose softly with a quiet apology, “Thank you beauty. I’ll be sure to get you some treats should I find any.” With that the bard took off through the trees, gathering firewood and keeping his open for some apples or something similar. 

Geralt set up the camp in silence, his thoughts running circles on how he could begin to make it up to Jaskier. He wanted to tell the bard about how he felt but knew it wouldn’t be the greatest idea since Geralt had only just apologised. But the Witcher had a plan, one that he was hoping would work out nicely for everyone involved. 

Jaskier trudged back through the tree line, his arms full of wood and a few apples in his hands. He walked over to Roach first presenting them with a proud grin, “A reward for our noblest steed.” Roach huffed, flicking her ear in what Geralt could only take as agreement. The Witcher laughed, shaking his head at how close the two of them had grown over the years. 

Roach had pretty much hated Jaskier when they first met, granted she hates everyone she first meets. But over time she had grown to love the bard, knowing that he was the one that would sneak her food and extra treats. Geralt was annoyed at first but he enjoyed letting them think they were being sneaky. 

Jaskier dumped the wood in a pile, readjusting it slightly until it made a presentable looking campfire as Geralt went off to find food for them. It sounded pretty empty in this part of the woods but Geralt was confident he could find some stray animal that was still hanging about. 

Jaskier lit the fire with a small puff of fire, being careful not to make it too big since the last time he did that he had nearly set the forest on fire. Geralt had already set up the tent and a bedroll so the bard gathered up leaves and moss, trying to make a somewhat comfortable pile for himself to rest his head on. Normally he would just find a cave and sleep in his natural form but with them being in between two towns it was too risky to try that. 

The bard had to admit, he missed his bedroll. It was far from comfy and he’s pretty sure a rat gave birth in it at one point, but it was infinitely better than sleeping on the forest floor. Jaskier brushed the thoughts away once the Witcher walked back into camp, a deer slung over his shoulder and his sword still in hand, “So how have things been for you Geralt? I’m sure everything has been going swimmingly for you and your witch.”

Despite the hurt that still appeared when Jaskier thought of her he thought he would ask, see if the two had gained any progress in their relationship since he got out of the way. Geralt grunted, dumping the deer on the floor before beginning to prepare it, “Fine. Wouldn’t know about Yen. Haven’t seen her since the hunt.” The Witcher didn’t need to say which hunt, they both knew and they both didn’t want to talk about it. 

Jaskier hummed, taking his lute off and leaning against the tree he had made his ‘bed’ by, “A shame. She was very lovely.” That was a lie but Geralt didn’t need to know that. The Witcher huffed, knowing that Jaskier despised Yennefer for what she had tried to do to him that one time. They lapsed into silence for a while, neither one of them knowing what was safe to talk about and what was strictly off-limits.

Geralt was the one to decide, ‘fuck the limits!’, and spoke, keeping his eyes focused on the task at hand, “Where did you get that scar?” Jaskier, once again, wasn’t paying full attention, his mouth speaking before he could properly filter his speech, “Which one? The one I almost lost a wing to or the one that nearly gutted me?” 

Geralt stops dead at that, his eyes snapping up and staring at the bard with a mixture of confusion, alarm and anger, “What?!” Jaskier’s mind slowly caught up to what the Witcher had asked and what he had answered with. The bard winced, sitting up straight and looking back to Geralt with an almost sheepish smile, “Ummmm, scar? What scar?” 

Geralt drops the deer and the knife, barely remembering to wipe his hands on his trousers before he’s across the camp and yanking the bard’s tunic and cloak out of the way. His breath catches when he finds the other scar the bard mentioned. It was long and jagged, the skin raised in some spots and sinking inwards in others. It ran from one hip to just past his navel, the one on his back ending on the opposite him. 

A fiery rage went off in Geralt’s chest, something in his mind begging to be let loose and find whoever did this to  _ his  _ bard. Find them and slowly run them through with his sword for even  _ looking _ at  _ his  _ Jaskier. Geralt ran light fingers over the faded wound, ignoring the shuddery breaths the bard let out at the light touch, “Who did this to you?” 

Jaskier lowered his shirt, noticing the silent rage that hid behind all of the concern written across the Witcher’s face. When Geralt didn’t look at him he took the Witcher’s face in his hands, guiding it upwards so they were looking at each other, “Bandits. Jumped me while I was asleep and took my things. The ones who held me down and tried taking my wings and killing me, I burnt alive. The others escaped with my belongings.”

Geralt bit back the whimper in his throat, deciding to just lean forward until he was resting his forehead on his bard’s chest. He listened to the bard’s heartbeat, made sure to commit his smell to memory and just relish in the aliveness of Jaskier at this moment. 

Then what the bard said caught up to him, made him stop for a moment and pull back from the comforting feeling of fingers running through his hair, “Wings?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking know where I'm going with this story! But I hope you are enjoying it regardless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive gap. I fell into a wierd sort of writer's block where I would only write half completed chapters. Enjoy though!

Jaskier nodded briefly, looking at Geralt as if it was not at all strange for Jaskier, the _human_ bard to have wings. When the Witcher just continued to look at him in a mix of confusion and slight worry, slow realisation dawned on Jask, “You didn’t know…” Geralt pulled back further, resting on his knees and balls of his feet as the bard’s hands dropped into his lap.

Geralt gave Jaskier an expectant look as the latter stared at him in silent shock, “Well this is just embarrassing. You’re a Witcher! How did you not know?” Geralt narrowed his eyes slightly, inhaling deeply for a moment before waving his hand as if that single action proved his point, “You look human. You smell human. You never gave any indication that you would be anything other than _human._ ”

Jaskier sat up straight, pointing an accusing finger at him, “Those were all very valid points and I can’t fault you for that.” Geralt sighed tiredly, running a hand down his face before sitting down properly, looking at the bard in silent question, “I honestly thought you knew the entire time we had been travelling together… With all your Witchery senses and Geralt-ness I assumed you had known from the very beginning.”

Geralt didn’t bother answering, continuing to just stare as Jaskier seemed to work himself up for the big reveal, “Well then. This actually explains why you hadn’t taken any notice of any of that… It was done so well too, even Borch commended me on the effort that a young whelp such as myself had put in.” That sentence sent Geralt reeling once more, his eyes widening the slightest bit before he narrowed them slightly, “You’re a dragon.”

Jaskier stopped his mindless rant, looking at Geralt as if he was the one spouting nonsense, “Yes. I honestly thought it was obvious. I never tried to hide the fact and I was very clearly courting you in draconic fashion for the first ten years of us knowing each other.” The Witcher felt like he had to lie down with the barrage of new information the bard kept piling onto him.

Jaskier must have noticed since he deflated significantly, a slight whine to his voice as he spoke, “You can’t tell me you don’t even know basic dragon courtship. I know Witcher’s know that kind of thing, Eskel said it was a part of your studies as a Witcher.” Geralt exhaled harshly, standing from his spot and returning to the deer in order to prepare it for them once more.

Geralt did in fact know dragon courting behaviours but he thought Jaskier was a human and that what he was doing was some strange coincidence or something. Jaskier groaned, long and loud with all the frustration on the continent as he stood, brushing his pants off and making his way toward the tree line, “Right then. I feel like a right idiot and I feel the need to leave before I make this worse.”

Geralt stood quickly, jumping the campfire that stood between him and Jaskier before catching the bard’s arm, spinning the man toward him and into his arms. The Witcher held the slightly shorter male close, hugging him tightly and just relishing in his scent that he had missed. Jask had frozen for a moment, his eyes wide as his brain slowly processed the development of the situation.

Eventually the bard hugged Geralt back, his hands coming up and gripping tightly to armour strapped to the Witcher’s back, “I think this is the first time you’ve ever voluntarily touched me.” Geralt snorted, gathering _his_ bard in as close as possible, burying his nose in the juncture between Jaskier’s neck and shoulder and just breathing. The bard shivered at the contact, supressing the urge to do a dragon’s equivalent of a purr.

Geralt pulled back first, holding Jaskier at arm’s length as he spoke, “Yes. You’re an idiot,” Jaskier pouted, “But I am also an idiot for being so blind.” The bard quickly replaced his pout with a smile as he nodded his agreement, patting one of the hands that still rested on his shoulder, “At least you realise it.” Geralt snorted, pulling the bard back toward him for another brief hug before separating once again.

Geralt reclaimed his seat by the deer, resuming his task for the second time that night while Jaskier came and sat beside him. The bard still left a reasonable amount of space between the two of them, the hesitance of getting any closer clear in the way he fidgeted with his fingers. The Witcher rolled his eyes, hooking an arm around his bard’s waist and pulling him close enough that they were pressed up against each other.

Jaskier relaxed immediately, melting into Geralt’s side and watching as he prepped the deer for dinner. The bard filled the time with random stories of his time over the last six months, only allowing Geralt to get in a sentence before he was off on a completely different story. The Witcher couldn’t say he minded much, the noise being a welcome relief from the deafening silence that had taken place when Jask wasn’t with them.

The two ate dinner, neither one of them moving too far from the other for more than a moment at a time. Once they were finished and they started to grow tired Geralt finally realised what was wrong with their campsite, the nagging feeling that the picture just didn’t look right now glaringly obvious as he stared at the makeshift bed that Jask had made for himself.

The bard had already settled down, not seeming to mind at all that he was on nothing more than a patch of grass, “Jaskier.” Said man hummed absently, his eyes already closed and his head resting on his hands, “Where is your bed?” The bard cracked an eye open, looking at Geralt briefly before closing his eye once again, “I told you. All my belongings except my lute and cloak were stolen by bandits.”

Geralt frowned, wanting to find out when exactly this had happened but decided against it when the bard let loose an obnoxious yawn. The Witcher huffed a laugh, walking over and picking Jaskier up from the floor with ease. The bard yelped, flailing for a short moment before clutching onto Geralt’s broad shoulders for dear life, “What are you doing?” The caveman of a Witcher did nothing more than grunt before setting Jaskier down on his bedroll, quickly stripping out of his armour and getting into the bedroll as well.

Jask sat frozen for a very long moment, his brain just not able to process this scenario that was about to take a very dirty turn if it was anything like his many fantasies. He was slightly disappointed when Geralt just looked at him expectantly before pulling him to lie down with him, pulling the fur blanket over the both of them.

The Witcher held his bard close, curling his body around him in a protective manner as Jaskier lay stiff. He slowly relaxed once again, the stress of the day finally melting away as his body grew heavier with the prospect of sleeping in a very warm and surprisingly comfortable bed roll, or maybe that was just the Witcher that was keeping him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofed this one yet sorry! My computer is about to die and I'm actually really tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is pleasantly surprised. Geralt has a gift. Geralt might be a bit of a sugar daddy.

Jaskier had expected to wake up cold and alone like normal but was pleasantly surprised when he felt himself in a warm embrace, muscled arms securely wrapped around his midsection as warm breaths skated down the back of his neck. The bard turned his head, smiling softly at the sight of a still sleeping Geralt.

Geralt stirred slightly, relaxing his grip enough to allow Jask to turn and face him. The Witcher cracked his eyes open, staring at Jaskier dazedly for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitched upward, his arms once again squeezing the bard tighter.

“Morning…” Jaskier chuckled at Geralt’s gruff greeting, rolling his eyes as he responded in kind, “Good morning to you too. We should leave before any more of the day gets away from us.” There was a solid moment of silence where Jask thought Geralt wasn’t going to move at all but after another second the Witcher moved, sitting up and blinking his eyes open.

Jaskier sat up as well, stretching his arms above his head and shivering at the crack it pulled from his back, “I need to stretch my wings…” The bard stood, walking over to Roach and offering her a few apples that he had stored in one of her saddle bags as he spoke, “Why are you trying to get into this party? I never got an answer for that.”

When there was no answer, he turned toward the Witcher, noting the near constipated look painting the man’s face, “Geralt? Are you alright?” Said man grunted, coming over to him and holding a small dagger toward him, “When did you get this?” The bard took the offered dagger, turning it over in his hands and inspecting the intricate carvings decorating the handle.

He twirled it between his fingers, noticing it had a hefty weight to it and was probably a good portion of Geralt’s money, “Shortly after the hunt. Thought I would give it to you if we were to ever travel together again.” Jaskier felt his chest twinge but ignored the feeling, smiling widely at Geralt as he nodded his head slightly, “Thank you. It was getting hard travelling between places without something to protect myself with.”

Geralt hummed, remembering the question that Jaskier had asked him before, “The noble’s daughters have died in a gruesome manner, but the man refuses to ask for help.” Jaskier looked up from his dagger, frowning at the news while putting his dagger in his boot.

“Is this the noble that has a son that’s supposedly locked away in his room all the time?” Geralt nodded, busying himself with packing up majority of their camp, “You know him?” Jaskier made a noise, shrugging his shoulders as he took a seat on a nearby log, “I played for him a couple months ago. It was his eldest daughter’s birthday and I heard one of the kitchen workers say that the boy hadn’t left his room in a long while.”

Geralt grunted, stopping what he was doing in order to face Jaskier, “I won’t have to worry about you will I?” Jaskier laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, “You cannot blame me for being so irresistible for men and women Geralt. But no, my heart was not ready for those affairs at the time. I only did my job and left quietly once I had gotten paid.”

Geralt hummed, ignoring the pain in his chest while making sure they had everything, “There is one more town between here and the one we need to be in. We’ll stop in the next town and buy you suitable clothes.” Jaskier opened his mouth to reject the statement but quickly snapped his jaw shut when Geralt shot him a stern look.

It is not that Jaskier was against the idea of new clothes, far from it in fact, but he did have a room at this nobleman’s estate, and it held many outfits of his already. The bard shrugged it off, deciding that he would tell Geralt of this small fact when they got to the next town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter ages ago but completely forgot to upload it so I guess you lovely beans get two chapters today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier tells some more stories. Geralt wants to buy his bard everything he can. Witcher courting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that Witcher and Dragon courting throughout this fic is a mix between my own ideas on what they would be and what I've seen other people in this fandom do.

Jaskier didn’t ride on Roach when they set off once again, the discomfort of yesterday’s ride still lingering and making him decline when Geralt offered. Instead the two walked side by side, their arms occasionally brushing against each other and sending the bard’s heart into a frenzy every single time.

The bard was once again filling the silence with mindless chatter, his lute laying untouched on his back. He may not play like he used to, but he still loved the instrument dearly and protected it with his life, it was one of the few things that were still left of his hoard after all. Just as the bard was about to dive into another story Geralt spoke, “Why don’t you play?” Jaskier stared at the Witcher for a moment, his mouth opening and closing before he stuttered out a response.

“What do you mean?” Geralt made a noise of frustration, glaring at the bard. Jaskier nodded once, as if he were still processing the question still before nodding again, looking away from Geralt with a disturbingly large smile, “Right. Yes, well um, you see since I have not been around you there just isn’t anything to write about and you know how crowds can be, they always want something new.”

Geralt’s stare narrowed, noting the way the bard kept avoiding his eyes, “That never stopped you from singing when we were travelling.” Jaskier hummed, glancing at the Witcher from the corner of his eye, “Yes. I suppose you’re right.” Despite the words Jaskier still didn’t sing or make any move to pull his lute around to start playing familiar songs like he once would have. Geralt wanted to push more but decided not to, changing the subject and conveniently missing the look of relief that crossed over Jaskier’s face.

“You mentioned Eskel. When did you meet?” The draconic bard smiled a little at the mention of the man, shrugging a shoulder noncommittally as he spoke, “A month after… then,” Geralt supressed the urge to flinch, grunting when Jaskier paused, “Yes, but he found me sleeping in a cave and asked to share the space for the night. By morning I found that I had conveniently changed into this fabulous form and he was up roasting meat.”

Now that Jaskier said it out loud the whole ordeal was sort of domestic. He remembered being scared for all of a moment before it faded off and was replaced with a nice warmth that he hadn’t felt for a long while. Eskel had been unusually kind despite just meeting the bard but the two surprisingly hit it off remarkably well.

Jaskier chose to travel with him for the first couple months before he decided to pay home a visit for a short while. Eskel had understood and bid him farewell, hence why Jaskier was on his way toward Oxenfurt before Jaskier had swept him up and brought him in the complete opposite direction.

Geralt hummed as Jaskier finished his story, suppressing the urge to smile when Jaskier glared accusingly at the taller man, “I have been travelling for months toward Oxenfurt and you just picked me up, threw me on your horse and rode off with me. I am still deeply offended Geralt.” The Witcher offered an amused smile, “I did no such thing. If anything, Roach is at fault here.”

Said horse flicked her tail, huffing slightly in irritation as Jaskier made an affronted noise, his hand laying itself across his chest in a rather dramatic fashion, “Well that’s just rude Geralt. How dare you accuse such a beautiful lady of kidnap.” Roach bobbed her head, almost as if she were agreeing as her ears flicked. Geralt stared at the two, slightly shocked at his own horse.

Jaskier huffed dramatically, managing to get closer to Roach without Geralt noticing and offering her a pat on her flank, “Don’t worry darling. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” The Witcher couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, moving so he was stood on the other side of Jaskier.

The bard looked up at him with a small smile, sending Geralt’s heart into a fluttery, jumping mess. The Witcher looked away, not prepared quite yet to deal with the warm feeling creeping its way through his chest. Jaskier ignored it, instead paying attention to the town gates they could see coming up in front of them, “Oh. We’re here already.” Geralt hummed, slightly saddened that they had already arrived at the town.

The two immediately made their way toward the market. Geralt was hopping to find a stall with anything befitting of the bard and Jaskier was just along for the ride. He knew he should probably tell Geralt that he already had clothes but something in him was silently telling him to just see how this all played out and of course, Jaskier was going to listen to the tiny voice that usually got him into trouble.

Geralt took them to different stalls, glancing over what they offered before moving on, seemingly looking for something specific. Jaskier trailed behind, occasionally eyeing something particularly shiny before moving on. The two eventually stopped at a smaller stall that was selling an assortment of things. Daggers, jewellery, silk ribbons. The stall immediately appealed to Jaskier’s nature, all the shiny items begging him to take them with him.

Geralt noticed the way the bard’s eyes lit up slightly and how his fingers flexed at his sides, but other than that he made no move to pick anything up. Geralt watched him for a moment, noting the way his eyes lingered on a midnight silk ribbon with golden flecks. The Witcher grunted slightly, drawing the attention of the bard before offering Roach’s reigns to him, “Take Roach to the inn. I’ll meet you there.” Jaskier looked at him puzzled for a moment before nodding slightly, taking Roach and leading her through the crowd.

Geralt watched him until he could no longer see Jaskier before turning toward the saleswoman who had been watching them silently, “I’ll take these two.” Geralt handed over the coins, trading them for the ribbon and a small tub of varnish. The lady smiled kindly, bidding him a good day as he made his way toward the inn as well.

It wasn’t too hard to find the inn since Jaskier was still standing outside, his head perking up when Geralt’s footsteps approached, “I thought I’d wait outside just in case.” Geralt hummed, leading them inside and paying for a room before leading them upstairs, not even allowing the bard a chance to get a word in.

Once they reached the room Geralt only took the time to put his cloak down onto the back of a chair before he was turning around again, “I’ll be back. Don’t leave.” Jaskier blinked at the command, turning and opening his mouth to argue before stopping once he saw the look on Geralt’s face. He looked almost frustrated, seemingly stuck on something as he stared the bard down as if he was the one holding the answers.

The bard tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brows in a silent question. That simple action seemed to make Geralt’s decision for him as he moved forward, the bard flinching slightly when the Witcher’s hand raised toward his face. Jaskier clenched his eyes shut, past experiences making a sudden reappearance in his memories and pulling his attention away from what Geralt was currently doing.

When the man grunted Jask peeked his eyes open, noticing the pleased glint in Geralt’s eyes before the man took off without another word. Jaskier stared after him, staring at the door long after it had shut and blocked your view of the hall outside. The bard sighed, frowning when something shifted against his neck.

Jaskier reached tentative fingers up, lightly tracing them down his skin until they hit fabric. Jask walked over to the tiny mirror that sat in the corner of the room, his eyes widening once they caught sight of the midnight blue silk wrapped around the base of his throat. The bard’s face flushed scarlet, his eyes lingering on the ribbon as his fingers traced over the golden flecks. Well this was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online school is so much more stressful than normal school and I have so much work to catch up on but! I'm here writing instead.
> 
> Also! Struggled with this chapter and it's probably shite but I hope you somewhat enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier lay a small claim to what is theirs. They run into an old friend. Jaskier gets into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet so it might be a bit jerky in terms of flow and the grammar and punctuation may be absolutely shot. Apologies in advance.

By the time the party rolled around Jaskier had enough clothes to last him a week, a few silk ribbons, and a new pair of shoes. Jask desperately wanted to reject the gifts but his draconic nature would not allow it, seeing it as the gift sharing of a courting ritual. When Geralt entered for the fourth time with a new ribbon the bard had quickly got up and blocked the door with his body, staring at the Witcher with a slight pout, “I appreciate all of your gifts Geralt but this is getting out of hand. Surely you must be running low on money by now.”

The Witcher grunted, walking up to the bard, and tying the new ribbon around his arm with a satisfied glint in his eyes. Jaskier rolled his eyes with an almost fond smile, chuckling when Geralt adjusted the ribbon a bit more, “You enjoy them.” The dragon was not sure if the Witcher meant it as a statement or question but gave an answer anyway.

“Yes. I love them, they are lovely. But I also love when you have enough coin to look after yourself.” Geralt’s heart melted a bit, his brain screaming at him to just keep the bard here and stake his claim. He pushed the urges down, knowing that he would probably be beat with Jaskier’s lute if he tried.

Jask stared at Geralt for a moment, one half of him telling him to show his appreciation in some way and the other telling him to just get ready for the party. The bard hummed, staring hard at Geralt for a moment as the man continuously averted his eyes. _Fuck it._

Jaskier leaned up on his toes, nuzzling the side of Geralt’s neck and whispering a soft thank you before dropping back down. The bard didn’t wait for a reaction, quickly picking up one of the outfits Geralt had got him and running into the bathroom before closing the door. The bard’s face burned in embarrassment, the dragon in him sitting smug as he had a slight breakdown.

Geralt was still staring at the spot his bard had been in, his brain still trying to process what had just transpired. When he finally came to, he spun around, marching toward the bathroom, and knocking on the door. If his bard was allowed to lay a claim in draconic ways, then Geralt was allowed to lay a claim in Witcher ways… Well Geralt ways since Witcher ways included a lot more.

Jask jumped when there was a knock at the door, quickly walking over and opening the door. The bard barely had enough time to speak before he was picked up, pushed against the wall, and kissed senseless. Jaskier’s brain short circuited, his limbs hanging numbly by his side for a moment before finally reacting. He kissed back, twitching slightly when it brought a rough grumble from the Witcher’s throat.

Geralt broke the kiss, the two of them staying close and resting their foreheads against one another. Geralt quickly dipped his head down, nipping at his bard’s neck and sucking a small-ish bruise into his skin, “If you get to leave your scent on me then I get to leave my mark on you.” Jaskier chuckled, his breath hitching when Geralt bit his shoulder lightly. The two stayed like that for another moment, basking in the feel of each other before pulling away.

The Witcher placed his bard back on his feet, fixing up the bard’s clothes and ribbons before leaning forward and kissing his forehead lightly. Jaskier watched him leave the bathroom, a dopey smile dominating his features as he adjusted the midnight blue ribbon around the base of his throat and the deep purple one running up his arm. 

Jask took one last look at himself in the dirtied mirror before nodding, leaving the bathroom and looking toward his Witcher, “Ready?” Said man grunted, eyeing the different ribbons decorating his bard with a small smile and a nod. Jaskier smiled back, swinging his lute onto his back before jerking his chin toward the door, “Off we go then.”

***Small Time Skip***

The party was in full swing by time they had gotten there, the music a little lacklustre but that is why they had hired Jask. The bard made his way to the small stage where the band was performing, sending one last look toward his Witcher before disappearing in the throngs of people.

He had made it all of four steps before he was swept into an unfamiliar pair of arms, his feet automatically falling into step with the mystery man before he had even registered who had pulled him in. Jaskier looked up, the urge to shout dying quickly when he saw who exactly had swept him into a dance.

“Eskel?” Said man gave the bard a broad grin, dipping him quickly before pulling him in close once again, “Miss me bard?” Jaskier gave a startled laugh, stopping their dance to throw his arms around the other man, squeezing once before pulling back once again.

“What are you doing here?” Eskel had grown a bit of stubble since they had last met, his hair tied back in a neat ponytail and his clothes looking rather clean despite his profession.

The Witcher shrugged a bit, taking Jaskier’s hand and walking him toward the stage, “I’m on a job. Something about a certain prince being locked away in his room while the princesses die horrible deaths.” Jaskier nodded at the quiet statement, smiling as if Eskel had told him something joyous before replying in a louder voice.

“Ah yes. My companion is here for the exact same reason. I myself am here for the entertainment of this lovely crowd. So, if you will excuse me, you will find said lovely companion standing by the wall over there glaring holes into you.” Eskel’s brows furrowed for a moment, opening his mouth to ask what the bard had meant before he was cut short by Jaskier giving him a wink and jumping onto the stage.

Eskel huffed, rolling his eyes with an affectionate shake of his head before turning to where he could now feel the gaze coming from. His eyes widened when he saw Geralt, the very Witcher that had broken Jaskier’s heart, standing across the room with a downright murderous look painting his features.

Eskel turned back toward the bard, noting the almost sheepish smile he sent toward him before addressing the band once again. The Witcher sighed softly, straightening his shoulders, and setting his sights on Geralt with a neutral expression before making his way over, weaving through the crowd with little incident.

Once he made it by Geralt’s side the two did not say a word for a moment, both looking at their bard that had started to play something upbeat on his lute, already walking forward to mingle with the crowd while he played.

Eskel sighed again, realising that despite the questions clearly swimming through Geralt’s head he was not going to break first, “So how have you been?” Geralt ignored the question, instead asking one of his own while still keeping a close eye on his bard.

“What are you doing here Eskel?” Said man rolled his eyes, avoiding the question with all the annoyance he could muster, “Well it’s a pleasure to see you as well my friend. I’m doing fine, thank you for asking.”

Geralt sent the man an annoyed look, opening his mouth to retort before being cut off by said friend, “I’m here, same as you. Why else would I show up to some pompous bastard’s party.” Though the words were said quietly enough it still earned Eskel a glare from some of the closer patrons. The scarred man did nothing more than offer a polite nod of the head before ignoring them.

The two fell into a companionable silence once again before Eskel spoke again, “When did you run into Jaskier?” Geralt tensed slightly, watching as his bard winked at a woman before flouncing off toward the stage again, strumming the last few chords as he went.

“Two days ago.” Eskel nodded, wanting to ask more but deciding it was probably better if he just asked Jaskier later on. The two continued to stand in silence until Jaskier came prancing over, offering the two Witcher’s a bright smile as he gestured to them with the hand holding a cup.

“So, I see you two are having an amazing time brooding in this dark corner in silence.” Eskel snorted, cuffing the bard in the shoulder lightly as he spoke, “It’s quite pleasant actually. I was having the most stirring conversation with Geralt here.” Jaskier hummed, a smug smile playing at his features as he looked between the two.

“I bet it was. Sorry to cut our conversation short gentlemen but I must be getting back to the performance.” Jaskier drained the last of his cup, handing it to Geralt with a wink before heading off again, already playing his next piece of music before the two could get in their own farewells. Geralt snorted at his bard’s sudden departure, turning toward Eskel when he noticed the man staring at him from the corner of his eye.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, Eskel seemingly looking for the right words to ask his question as Geralt waited for the man to speak. After another long moment of staring Eskel decided to be blunt, knowing the other man would find a way to avoid his question if he tried to go about the situation delicately.

“What did you do to Jaskier?” Geralt opened his mouth to reply before Eskel cut him off again, shooting a stern glare at the man, “And do not try and make excuses. I know what you did to him on that mountain and if you weren’t my brother, I would have hunted you down myself.” Geralt frowned, momentarily thrown off at the knowledge that Jaskier had told his brother that particular event.

Geralt shook it off, putting the knowledge in the back of his mind before replying, “I apologised.” Once the words actually registered in Eskel’s mind, his eyes widened to an almost comical size, his mouth dropping the slightest bit. Before either could speak further a startled yelp pulled their attention away, their eyes landing on the bard they both had come to love in their own ways.

Jaskier had stopped playing, his head tilted back slightly as a drunken noble held him by the ribbon at the base of his throat, speaking in a low enough voice that the Witcher’s were not able to hear him from where they were standing. They watched as the joy quickly disappeared from the bard’s features, quickly replaced with a quiet rage they had rarely seen in him throughout their separate travels with him.

Geralt was the first to move, the crowd quickly parting in the face of not one but two angered Witcher’s. They were only a few feet away when Jaskier decided to move, his movements too fast for either Witcher to make proper sense of what he had done until he stopped moving. The bard was now holding the noble by the neck of his shirt, the fabric tight around his throat and causing the man to pull in tight, rasping breaths. Geralt’s eyes flew down at the slight movement he saw, noting the bard had pulled the dagger Geralt had given him from his belt and now held it level with the nobleman’s crotch.

The Witcher supressed his smile, relaxing the slightest bit as he watched Jaskier tighten his grip in the man’s shirt, “I do believe you are quite drunk sir. Now I do not wish to embarrass you in front of any of your friends or family so if you will please make your way to a guest room or out the front door, it would be greatly appreciated.” The man let out a yelp as Jaskier pushed slightly closer, the hand holding the blade pushing closer to the drunken nobleman’s crotch and eliciting a rapid nod from him.

The anger in Jaskier’s eyes quickly vanished, now replaced with his usual cheerful smile as he quickly hid his dagger away again, clapping the man on the shoulder once as he announced, “Splendid! If one of you would be so kind as to make sure this man got to where he needs to be safely that would be fantastic.” A nearby band member stepped forward without a word, taking the drunken man by the arm and escorting him out, almost as if this had happened several times when Jaskier had been here a few months prior.

The party was silent, almost as if they were waiting for their cue to begin their mindless chatter and drinking once again. Jaskier took a deep breath, seemingly in an attempt to calm himself before he turned to the crowd with a wide grin, clapping his hands once before spreading his arms wide, “Shall we get back to it then?” Almost immediately the crowd resumed their previous activities, the incident all but forgotten in the face of joyful music and more wine and food being brought out.

Through the crowd Geralt caught Jaskier’s eyes, the bard giving him a reassuring but tired smile before averting his eyes and restarting the tune he was playing before being interrupted. Geralt spared Eskel a glance, giving a subtle nod toward the way the drunken nobleman had disappeared through. His brother nodded back, both of them sparing their bard one last glance before following the path the man had gone down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been a very long time hasn't it? Sorry about that, schooling is rough and they don't give us much of a break between everything. I wrote an extra long chapter to try and make up for it and I'm hoping that I'll be able to update some more over the next few days, no promises. 
> 
> Also! Thank you so much to those who have enjoyed the chapters and commented their encouragements and all that, it gave me so much pent up writing inspiration that when I finally caught a break I just did not stop writing until I finished the chapter. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come from Tumblr then you can ignore this. If not go check out my Tumblr the-Witcher-has-taken-me-over


End file.
